The Wonders of High School
by Alice Is My Sister
Summary: What happens when a career day takes place at Forks High School, and Edward wants to find Bella a future job, and another excuse not to change her into a vampire? For the Epic T-Rated Contest.In memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal.


**Disclaimer - **If I owned Edward, I would own Twilight, but since I don't I don't own the plot that this story is based off of. I don't own any of it (I know it is so sad but true).

For The Epic T-Rated Contest

The rules are simple:

1. No lemons must be rated 'T.'

2. Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

3. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

4. All canon pairings.

5. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

6. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person and collaborations are acceptable.

7. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert her of your entry so she can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

This story is in loving memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal. She was an influence to us all and she will be greatly missed. Rest in peace Stephanie.

**Full Summery**- For the Epic T-Rated Contest. This one-shot takes place in between the end of New Moon and the beginning of Eclipse. What happens when a career day takes place at Forks High School, and Edward wants to find Bella a future job, and another excuse not to change her into a vampire?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV **

…Beep…Beep…Beep…

I rolled over in my bed and hit the snooze button on my alarm. I squirmed in my bed trying to find the cool body of Edward that should be next, but he wasn't there. My eyes fluttered open to revel a bright yellow morning sky.

"Good morning, love."

I jumped when I heard the sound of Edward's voice coming from the corner of my room.

"Edward?" I asked as I jumped off my bed and ran over where he was sitting in my rocking chair. He stretched out his arms so I could throw myself into lap.

He took me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "Good morning, my love." He whispered into my ear. I leaned into him and shut my eyes trying to fall back to sleep in his arms.

"Love, if you want to be to school on time you better start getting ready."He hummed into my ear.

I giggled a little then answered him in a joking tone, "School smool, I just want to stay here with you all day."

He adjusted me in his arms so he could see my eyes, then he placed a finger under my chin and pulled my lips toward his. "I adore that idea, my love, but we have to go to school, there are only a few weeks left then we graduate." Then he pressed his lips against mine, his lips parted mine. I inhaled the air he exhaled, it was as if that single piece peace of air was the only oxygen left on the earth, it passed between us, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I throw my arms around his neck and pushed myself as close to him as possible. I pushed with as much force as I could muster so I could get as close to him as possible. Edward chuckled then took my arms from around his neck.

"Love, come on we are going to be late."

"Fine," I said as sarcastically as possible. Then I jumped off his lap, allowing Edward to leave my room through my window so he could go home to get his car, and went to put on an outfit Alice wouldn't approve of.

"Hi dad" I said as I went down stairs and got something to eat.

"Good morning Bells," he said as he put his bowl in the sink, "I could give you a ride to school today, instead of Edward, if you want."

I looked up as he said that, my dad has never really liked Edward, especially after what happened last year, but after I threaded to leave his house he has been a little more accepting of Edward. So it threw me off when offered to give me a ride to school. My curiosity must have showed on my face because he answered my unasked question.

"They are having a career day at school today for seniors and I have to be there to man the police booth so, I can give you a ride if you want." My father said.

I rolled my eyes at the mention of career day. Edward will be all over it, he has been talking to me for weeks trying to get me into every college that is still accepting applications and some that aren't; he has also been trying to make me to pick a future career.

Just in time for me to deny my father's ride, the door bell rang. And of course it was Edward, who else could it be. I opened the door to find Alice standing in the door way with a sour expression on her face. I looked down at my outfit to see what would disappoint her; I was wearing a black stained short sleeve shirt, jeans with a whole in the left knee, and my rain boots. She walked through my front door, without an invitation, and make me walk upstairs where she changed me into the 'perfect outfit', she had brought with her; a pink tank top covered by a white silk button down shirt, and a dark pair of tight jeans. I looked like a dress up giant doll, but of course I did thanks to my best friend, Alice.

There was no point fighting with her so I allowed her to have her way and I wore what she forced me to put on to school.

While Alice was dressing me, Edward was downstairs with my father. They were undoubtedly discussing career day, and I bet Edward was already fingering out what kind of questions he would be asking, so he could find the perfect job for me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

During second period we were brought into the gym where a few rows of tables were set up as well as enough chairs for the entire senior class. I spotted all my friends so I went to sit down with them, I placed myself in between Edward and Alice.

As soon as the entire hall was situated Mrs. Gerken, one of the deans, got up to speak to us. If it wasn't for Edward poking me every time my eyes closed I would have fallen asleep and blocked out the entire thing.

I am not opposed to the idea of career day; personally I think it is a very good idea, for other people, not me. I don't believe I need to pick a career; I plan on spending the rest of my life with Edward I don't want to pick a job. We already had this disruption and every time I bring up my point about being a vampire, he says I should have options and looking now and figuring out what I want to do and getting the training while I'm still human is a good idea. No matter how many ways I put it, the conversation always ends with Edward getting what he wants. So weather I like it or not I have to 'keep my mind open', in his words.

"Thank you students for your time and you are now allowed to move about the gym and look at future careers that might interest you." Finished Mrs. Gerken.

As the rest of the students got up to look at the booths I just stayed where I was seated. That is until Edward pulled me out of my seat and forcibly moved me around to look at the booths.

"Come on Bella you might find something you really want to do."

I have never told Edward this but if I had never met him, I would be going to college to get my teaching degree. Literature has always interested me and I know I would be a wonderful high school English teacher, if I could get over my fear of a crowed staring at me. Edward doesn't need to know I once thought about becoming a teacher, because if he did he would be pushing me to do it. And if I was going to college then working he would come up with excuses as to not change me into a vampire. And I am not going to have any of that so I just let him lead me around form booth to booth as he asked question after question to people who did jobs that neither one of us were interested in.

"So do you need any other kind of formal education beside a High School Diploma, to be a published writer?" Edward was asking a book editor who was sitting behind a sign that read "If you want to be a published author talk to a person form Little Brown Books."

I didn't even listen to the man's answer; there was no way I was writing a book.

I leaned up on my tip toes and whispered into Edward's ear, "You are crazy to think that I am going to write a book and become a published another."

Edward chuckled at my statement, as he thanked the man and walked away from the booth. Even though he tried to be sly about it he couldn't hide the procure, he picked up from the publishing company's booth, as he slid it into his pocket.

I smiled as the lunch bell rang, and was out of the gym as fast as I possibly could be.

I sat down at the empty lunch table waiting for Edward to bring our lunch, and the rest of my friends to show up.

As they arrived the discussion of our future careers was the only topic.

Eric looked at me as he set down his tray of food across from me and asked what I was thinking about for my future career, I was going to respond and tell him that I truly had no idea, when Edward sat down our tray of food and answer the question for me. "Bella is thinking about becoming a published at author." He told Eric along with the rest of our lunch table. I sighed and gave Alice a dirty look; she smiled a smile that said he was just being the typical Edward.

Eric laughed and told me he was thing about becoming a comic book writer. Now I could see that, Eric is a really good artist and he has amazing ideas, so being a comic book writer is a practical job for him. But on the other hand, being a author is not a realistic job for me. Just because I like to read books doesn't mean I would be any good at writing them

Eric smiled as Mike sat down next to him and Jessica on his other side.

"Bella have you heard what Mike wants to do?" he asked in a clever voice, like he already knew the answer.

I shook my head and told him I didn't. Mike beamed and said, "I want to be a fireman." Jessica smiled at this. In Jessica's mind she would marry Mike and become Mrs. Newton, so it would be amazing for her if her husband was a hero fireman.

"Well guess what I want to do?" Jessica said.

Again I shook my head and said I had no idea.

She responded happily and said, "I'm and going to work for CSI, how cool is that?"

Tyler laughed as he said, "The only reason you want to work for CSI is because you think eating human flesh would be fun, and if you work with dead people no one will notice the victims missing arm. That's it you want to be a cannibal CSI worker married to a crazed fireman, ha it sounds like a really bad comic." Tyler finished in a spit of laughs.

Edward smiled and said "A cannibal CSI worker married to a fireman comic book, you know Tyler they could call it the Justice System Gone Wrong, and it can be written by our good friend Eric here who wants to be a comic book author."

Everyone at the lunch table broke out laughing except for Jessica.

"Ha ha, very funny. Please continue to laugh at my expense, if you wish." Jessica said sarcastically.

I sighed as the lunch bell rang and we all fled for our fourth period classes. Edward walked beside me as we headed in the direction of our senior English class. As we were walking I realized I really don't want to think about my future career, if I ever have one. I don't want to think about it because the future is always changing, and no one knows what the future will hold, not even Alice.

The End

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hoped you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review.

Love

Alice is my sister


End file.
